Stay
by Lord Lucifer The 8th
Summary: Kaneki stays at Anteiku after escaping Yamori. Read his love life, his struggles with the CCG, and how his best friend turns into his girlfriend! Or at least one of them... Kaneki x Harem! Op Kaneki!


Hey guys it's ya boi with a Tokyo Ghoul Fanfic! One of my fav shows. Let's get started!

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_ (or sometimes emphasis)

—

Inside a large room with a checkered floor sat a black haired teen, blindfolded and chained to the chair. His clothes torn in places, and blood on the floor. Kaneki didn't know how much more he could take. How long had it been? A day? A month? He didn't know. How was he supposed to trapped in this room? The pain clouded his mind as he counted down by sevens. Jason told him to and he now knows why. Because it's the only thing keeping him sane. The longer he stayed sane the more fun Jason got to have. Starting from one thousand he kept on going, trying to focus on the numbers more than anything else.

"S-six h-hundred and f-forty three, six hundre-AAAAHHH!", he's failing. Jason wouldn't stop. He pushed needles under his nails, ripped off the tips of his fingers and toes before doing the same thing with his entire finger, then his hand and foot, then his arm and leg. Jason put a couple that were in love in front of him, then made him choose who lived. When Kaneki didn't he killed them both. That wasn't even the worst of it. Sometimes girls and even a couple men came in and… did things. Something unspeakable, all just to break him. He lost something dear that's to be given to someone special. No, that's not right. It was TAKEN. Not by someone he loved, but by these monsters. He was no longer a Virgin. To a normal man that would make them happy, but not Kaneki, not in these situations. But more was yet to come…. something that would finally break him.

Jason walked over to his tray, performing activities he couldn't see. And that terrified him.

"Don't stop counting Kaneki-kun! You have to keep on going! I have a surprise for you! Are you excited!?", Jason asked. Kaneki was too focused on counting to answer. He halted when he saw what Jason held in his hand as he walked over to the chair he was confined to.

"Kaneki! Do you know what this is? It's a Chinese Red Headed Centipede! I'm gonna put this in your ear, I hope that's okay?"

"N-no! No, please! Don't! No-AAAUUGH!", Kaneki screamed as the multi-legged insect was inserted into his ear. His feet stomped the ground as his body spasmed. He shook with a mix of painful laughter and crying.

"Do you like it Kaneki!? Can you feel it making a nest in your head!?", he got no response.

"Do you want me to kill you!? To beat you down then devour you?! You do want me to don't you!?", suddenly Kaneki ceased his motion and sound.

"Please. Please kill me! I want you to eat me!", his voice choked and tears streaming down his face. The crawling! It hurts. Make it stop! Get them out!

"I'm sorry, no can do! I'm not done playing with you yet! Now you better keep on counting!", this kept on going for days. It hurt. It always hurts.

—

Days Later

—

A familiar scene of the giant room is broken by the large door opening. Jason walks in dragging to bundles tied up. He halts in front of Kaneki where we can hear noises coming from the bundles.

"You're pretty tough Kaneki! But let's see if your mind is as strong as your body!", Jason said. Pulling some of the cloth off the bundles revealed two of the people that came to clean him. They were friends of Banjo and said that they would help him escape.

"These two are a loving couple, truly! Now which one do you want to die?", Kaneki's eyes widened as Jason told him to choose.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so crude, which one should live? There is a time limit you know?", Kaneki started shaking.

"Pick me! Pick me!", one of the bundles muttered hastily, voice muffled by a gag.

"Neither! Don't kill either of them!", Kaneki screamed.

"Now that won't work, you have to pick one! If you don't I'll kill them both!", that stopped Kaneki.

"Pick me!"

"Times almost up! 5,4,3,2,1-", Jason was interrupted by his captives outburst

"Pick me!".

"Neither! Kill me! That would be better right?! So kill me!", time passed in slow motion as everyone awaited the outcome of Kaneki's decision.

"Wrong, answer times up!", Jason announced, swiftly butchering both the male and female.

"NOOOOO!", Kaneki screamed.

"Music to my ears! Now keep on counting, we're not done yet!"

—

At Anteiku

—

Inside the room sat a group of ghouls. One with Light brown hair, one with purple hair, one with medium brown hair, one with dark brown hair, and one with Gray hair. These are the ghouls of Anteiku, and they were trying to figure out how to retrieve their friend.

"Yoshimura-san, we have to save him!", The purple haired girl argued.

"Touka-chan, it is too dangerous. Many of us could die.", Yoshimura replied. He's a man of considerable age and looks to be as wide as he is old.

"Who gives a damn! We have to save him!"

"And we will. But not yet. We must wait for the right time. I have acquired a little assistance.", he replied to Touka. The door opened and in walked an effeminate man with lighter hair than Touka, wearing a purple suit.

"How tragic! Such sorrow! My sweet Kaneki-kun has been taken!", the man declared. The mood grew tense as Touka stared at the man in anger.

"What are you doing here Tsukiyama-teme!?"

"Well I'm here to help rescue Kaneki-kun am I not? Such help is truly a gift, oui?", Tsukiyama said.

"Quite down. Let's discuss a plan.", for hours they sat deep in discussion. The managers interference barely keeping Touka from killing Tsukiyama.

—

Days later With Kaneki

—

All is silent in the torture chamber other than Jason's footsteps. In the center Kaneki sat still, his hair having turned from black to white as snow. The hulking form of his tormenter approached him, wearing his hockey mask. Kaneki kept his head down, white curtains shaded his face.

"Well, Kaneki, it's been fun but it looks like our playtime must come to an end! The doves are here so I have to help deal with them. So I'm sorry to say I have to kill you now!", Jason said with hostility as he walked closer to Kaneki. He stopped as a swish of violet purple briefly blocked his vision. Once he could see, he watched as his captive looked up at him, only to be replaced by one of his most hated people, Rize. The vision opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh my, you really are an insufferable man,", she said in a sweet yet mocking voice. Jason grew a manic grin and resumed his movement towards his prey.

"HAHAHAHA! I knew there was something special about you! Now I really want you to die!", suddenly tentacles that looked to be made out of glass shards sprang from his back. His kagune. The sound of snapping chains is heard as the tentacles strike and dust fills the air. After a moment the particles obscuring vision were forcefully dispersed as Kaneki is seen wrapping the chains still attached to his wrists around Jason's neck. Choking sounds are heard while Kaneki remains hanging from his neck, feet planted into the back of his enemy.

(Play Unravel)

"Fuck you,", Kaneki whispers in his ear his face emotionless. Suddenly he flips forward, launching himself off the body of Jason. He lands on both feet, in a somewhat slouched form, on the other side of his opponent, dozens of feet away. The giant man, now with his mask gone, gives Kaneki a look of anger and hate. That is, until he notices the red fluid running down the side of his head.

"Y-you bit me!", Kaneki stands still slightly slouching. He straightens up fluidly and wipes his mouth, revealing a splash of red at the corner of it.

"You taste foul. Like the intestines of a fish on the verge of spoiling.", he says in a bored voice holding a bit of disgust.

"I'll kill you!", Jason screams. Kaneki jumps into the air as the injured ghoul sent his kagune after him. Going towards Jason at a downwards spiral he dodges them. As he goes for a kick using his momentum, his leg is grabbed.

"I'm not letting go even if it breaks!", he hovers still for a second, then forces his body to spin around in Jason's grip, the flesh of his leg twisting while the bones inside broke. His other foot comes around and catches Jason in the head with tremendous force, the man being sent flying into a wall far away. Kaneki stands there until his leg twist once more, blood flying off.

"After everything you put me through, did you really think something like that would _hurt_?", monotonously muttered Kaneki with a blank face. The dust from Jason's crash clears, showing his shirt ripped off and a red, crystal or tentacle like substance covers his form, seeping into his mouth and forming an extra appendage, like a hand. He stands salivating and rushes at Kaneki. He sends a barrage of attacks at him, however Kaneki easily avoided all of them. He swiftly kicks Jason in the side before dodging more attacks and looking for another opening. Black finger nails slam into his opponent as he punches Jason in the stomach with so much strength, sweat flies off his body and a crater forms beneath them. All is still until Jason smiles and Spears Kaneki through the stomach, using the other parts on his kagune to heal him and throw him like a bullet. He slammed straight into a wall on the far side of the room, kicking up more dust.

Jason stands, panting and celebrating his victory. The expression on his face shifts into one of shock as a pair of legs calmly walk through the smoke. Clad in his black t-shirt and his shorts, Kaneki stands, his hair shadowing his eyes. All that can be seen is the insane and manic grin on his face as he opens his mouth to speak.

"That actually hurt. But- *CRACK* ," a loud, sickening sound rang out when he cracked his fingers. Four large, red tentacles burst from his back, "Now it's my turn!", he lifts his head up showing one of his eyes changed into a kakugan, and the tentacles lurch forward, all pointing towards Jason. He lunges, making Jason back up to block his strike. They traded blows quickly, most canceling each other out. Jason flung his kagune, which Kaneki jumped over. Kaneki ran up into Jason and broke his guard before drop kicking him. Using his rinkaku Kaneki spring back up and went on the assault. Hit after hit nailed Jason, him being unable to defend. Eventually he recovered, and threw a punch at Kaneki, forcing him back. Kaneki launched himself into the air, using two of his kagune to hold him up. The other two slammed into Jason, not relenting in their pounding while Kaneki flipped upside down for more leverage. He speared Jason to the ground and landed softly. Jason stood back up and rammed himself towards Kaneki. Their kagune slammed against each other, until Jason slipped. His kagune over extended and Kaneki ripped it off. Kaneki jumped in the air, spreading his kagune and slammed it full force into Jason, cratering the ground. Landing, he stared at the spot Jason lies in, smoke clearing he drives his rinkaku into Jason's arm, earning him a scream. He walks up behind Jason's defenseless form.

"What's one thousand minus seven?", no answer. He stabs Jason in another arm.

"What's one thousand minus seven?", again no answer. He stabs Jason once more.

"I'll keep going until you answer. What's one thousand minus seven?", this time Jason's eyes widen as he tearfully answers.

"N-nine h-hundred-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!", Kaneki stabs him again.

"Too slow. Keep going,"

"N-nine h-hundred e-eighty six, nine h-hundred…..", his voice grew distant as Kaneki begins talking.

"You said you were going to eat me,", he reaches his hand up to his head, reaching into his ear and fracturing his skull in order to grab the centipede still in his head. A blank yet unsettling look adorned his face. Pulling it out he dropped it to the ground and leaned forward. "So you wouldn't mind,", he leans forward more. "If I eat you instead?", darkness and a swallowing sound fills the air.

(End Song)

—

Hey guys that's the end of the chapter! I know it's only like episode 12 but it's just like a prologue kind of. More to come! Hope you enjoyed, peace!


End file.
